3 Boys 1 Girl
by Purple Dragon Of The Flames
Summary: Bakura, Emily, Malik and his brother Marik are all best friends. The group of 4 are the trouble makers of the school and in the real word, but when a childhood Friendship between: Bakura and Emily becomes something more- can the group stay together or will they all go there separate ways? CONTAINS: drinking, swearing and the hotness that is Bakura :)
1. Tea impression

_Chapter1  
Tea impression_

"I don't know how to choose." I said dramatically, holding my hand up to my head like I'm going to faint. I

Both boys turn their head to look at me. They both raised their eye brow, I continued my little speech. "There's Atem, so strong and handsome." I said jumping onto Malik's lap pretending he was Atem and rapping my arms around his neck pulling his head to mine. My breaths was on his lips as I slowly move forward to kiss him, but i quickly pull my head away before our lips meet like I was in shame.

I then looked at Marik, quickly hopping off Malik and sitting on Marik with both of my legs on either side of his. I continued my speech. "But then there's Yugi, so cute and loving." I cried; tilting Marik's chin up. I was just about to kiss Marik when Bakura cam strolling towards our lunch table that we had claimed our since we started high school. I Jumped off Marik's' lap back on to the soft grass.

"The choice is just, just too hard" I lied and then fell to the ground like I have fainted. Bakura looked at me with a questioning eye when he arrived.

"Tea impression." Malik simply stated. Bakura then yanked me off the ground and put me over his shoulder, well more like he chucked me over. He is one lucky barsted that I wear the boy's uniform instead of the girls, with that horrid short skirt!

He then sat down and at the table at placed me on his lap. "Dick!" I spate in his face. Bakura and I had known each other since we were 5; both our parents were both drug addicts, he also had a little brother that was 6. He shrugged as if it didn't matter that he just pulled me over her shoulder.

"Whore." He simply replied.

It didn't bother me; it what me and Bakura do. I call him a dick and he calls me a whore, it was simple.

Now you might ask yourself, why are my only friends 3 boys? Well I don't really get along with girls, there just too emotional and all; Omg that guy is so cute, I love JB and 1D, all that crap fucks me right off. Bakura, Marik, and Malik aren't my only friends there just the people that I hang out with.

Most of the school was scared of us, were the big bad kids that steal your lunch money and blah, blah, blah. This is all a total lie, were only mean and scary when you fuck us off. See kids here still haven't clicked that we like to be left alone. Don't bother us, we won't bother you. Sadly they haven't got that in their heads, so were left with no choice, but to punish you for your stupide. They never learn though, that's the problem. No matter how many times we break a bone or give a bruise the message doesn't seem to go through to them.

I don't really do that stuff that's more Bakura and Malik. Marik –Malik's twin brother- and are just about having fun; living life to the fullest and all that crap. Well in simple terms getting drunk off our faces, but that doesn't mean that I can't throw a punch, far from it actually. I get into a punch up every once in a while mostly with snotty mouth girls that don't know how to keep their mouth shut! I prefer hanging out with guys, but that doesn't make a guy! Sure I wear the guy school uniform, but that's because I don't want my ass on display, I have fucking double D size boobs and yet they still call me a guy? It's a joke, my hair is blond and 45cm long, how much griller looking do I need to be? I have my both my ears pierced and my belly button. Well that was a dare from Malik so I guess it doesn't count, but still, I'm not an 'F'ing guy!

"Can I get of your lap now?" Oh and me and Bakura do not, I repeat do not go out. The school all thinks we do, but were just really good mates. Also did I mention it's was my birthday today?

He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Well no wonder the school thinks were together. "Nope." Dick, did he want me to lick him?

"Can one of you guys become gay as my birthday gift?" I've always wanted a gay best friend; they seemed like so much fun!

"I'm sure Marik would happily to do it" Bakura had just asking for trouble by saying that.

"I'm not fucking Gay Bakura!"

"Could have fooled me brother." And here it comes

"Show me some respect I'm 6 hours older then you. That makes me the older brother which mean you need to show respect and I'm not fucking gay!" This was something the twins do a lot. So me and Bakura would ignore them and have our own conversation.

"So what's the plan for the night?"

"Slumber party, were we can paint each other's toe nails." I joked, I would never do some like that that, but Marik might. I giggled at my own joke and Bakura just looked at me like I was mad.

"Fine but if you try attacking me with a straightener, I'll kill you."

"I'm all full of shit, dumb ass."

"Well what do you want to do my dear?" The twins had finally done bitching.

"Do you have to call me dear, Malik?" He just grind at me. The barsted knew I hated it when he calls me dear. It really pisses me off.

"So what are we doing?" Marik chirps in.

"The pub." I simply state with a grin on my face. We all had fake I.D's, but we've never had to use them before apart from Marik.

"The pub it is!"

_**So do you think? Well this is your challenge in the reviews tell me what do you want to happen at the pub? And what should her name be? =}**_

_**Also if your confused about anything feel free to send me a message and I'll answer any questions**_


	2. Ryou

_Chapter 2  
Ryou_

School was long and boring and usually. The only enjoyable part was P.E. I love P.E; it lets me show off that I'm way stronger and faster then everyone else. The only down side is that I can't escape the P.E uniform. It's the most disgusting thing I've ever had to wear; Tight little blue shorts the literally ride up my ass. I really do wonder how the school gets away with such a uniform. You would think the parents would complain about it, well mine wouldn't.

They don't really care what I do, well as long as they don't have to pick me up from the police station that is. I'm a mistake to them, a drunken night. It doesn't bother me _much._ The two of them have tried to get clean a couple times, but never succeed. So at the moment were broke and lucky me gets to work at MacDonald! Nah it's not that bad. Good work experience, it'll help me get a god job latter on in life.

Bakura's got worse, his dad doesn't do anything. He just sits there drinking and doing drugs and leaves Bakura and poor little Ryou to fend for themselves. I feel really bad for Ryou, he's only 6 and he knows too much of this cruel, cruel world. His dad doesn't have a job at all. He just gets money from the government for having two kids and no job. It would be just enough money to live if stupid man didn't waste it on drugs! So Bakura got himself into stealing. I tell you I don't think there is anything that he can't steal!

Bakura and I live next door to each other in the crappy suburb we call home. We have live next to each other since we were five. The twins didn't come along since high school when they moved from Egypt. There dad died or something like that. I don't really know what happened back then; they don't like to talk about it.

I remember when Ryou was born. Bakura's dad had been with some chick that was addicted to heroin. She had Ryou and was around for a couple of years till she spilt and left Ryou behind. Nobody herd from here again. Bakura's mother on the other hand was a lovely woman. She didn't do drug and wasn't involved in this world. She had tried to get Bakura's dad clean. They'd been high school sweet hearts or something like that. She was killed when Bakura was 4 and then he moved next door to me.

We kind of became instant friends. You know how people say 'love at first sight'? Well we were friends at first sight. He's my best friend.

"Ebony!" A small voice squeaks my name. I had just arrived at Ryou's primary school. It was only a ten minute walk from high school. I and Bakura always pick him up from school, it not safe for him to walk home to our street. Today –on my birthday- though Bakura ask if I could pick him up. Said he had to pick something up and he'll see me later tonight.

"Hey Ryou, ready to go?" he shook his head at me. What up with him? Weird most kids are dying to get out of school.

"My teacher said she wanted to talk to Bakura." The school wasn't aware that Ryou's home life wasn't right. If the school did know Ryou would be put in foster care. That was something Bakura would not let happen. He was just waiting till he turned 18 then he could leave and take Ryou with him.  
Ryou's teacher on the other hand knew the whole story. (She'd even bust me and Bakura out of jail once.) Ryou had kinda blurted it out to her. It took a lot of convincing on mine and Bakura part for her not to call child services.

"Well I guess Mia will have to settle for me now won't she?" Ryou giggled. The child was so full of life. I bent down so I was head leave with him. "You didn't do anything naughty did you?" I question him.

"NO! She j-ust w-w" he started bailing into tears. It was rather cute. He hates it when people accuse him of doing 'naughty' things. Get gets all sad.

"I was joking Ry, come on lets go find out what Mia wants." She made our way through school swerving around class rooms. Ryou's was all the way down at the end of the school in the 'special needs class.' Unfortunately for Ryou having you mum doing drug will your inside her- has its effects.

Ryou wasn't as you would say stupid, his brain is just different. It takes longer for the brain to send messages to the body, so simple task for him is quite hard. Walking is hard. He gets tired easily. His not one of those kids though that have the weird faces and make screwed up noises.(_**A/N I mean no offense to kid that are born like that. I think it's really horrible how society treat them.) **_He just gets tired easily and the brain processes everything a lot slower. It takes him longer to learn things and sometimes he stutter when he talks.

He is one of the cutest kids you will ever see. His snow white long hair that flows down his back all neatly brushed the big brown puppy dog eyes. His face was just so small and innocent.

When we finally reached the class room Mia was packing up paint. She was a young teacher and had just gotten out of college. This was her first class she had ever taught. Her hair was long and blond like mine, but it was all neatly brushed and styled. Mine just fell down my back in a mess. It was kind of like Bakura's, but not as pointy. It was more natural.

"Mia you wanted to see Bakura? I Inquired. She smiled when she saw me. She knew that if Bakura didn't pick him up and that I would.

"Yes, but you are just as good." She smiled at me. I did like her; I mean she did bust me and Bakura out of jail. (Public nudity. Don't ask) but she dressed like a whore. Her boobs were always out. I guess that's how she got her job so easily. Most people that have just come out of collage don't get jobs so quickly.

"So what's the problem?" Ryou not someone you expect to be naughty, but hey maybe he'll surprise me.

"Mia wants to know if I can go with the other kids to da zoo! Can I go? Please." God I haven't seen Ryou this excited about something in ages. If he could I beat he would jump and down like a monkey.

"What's the price?" god, I sound like a mother! Shezz weird, really weird. I never want to have children, don't get me wrong I love Ryou. I love the kid to death he's like me little brother, but I will never have children. Way too much drama!

"Its $50, but I can bring it down to $40 for you, Hun."

"I can do that. Later Mia." I pick Ryou up and swing him over my shoulders. He loves it when I give him piggybacks rides home.

"Oh and happy birthday Hun."

"Thank."

Couple of more hours and it the pub!


	3. A happy friend :P

_**i'M SORRY! I TRIED SO HARD TO GET IT P EARLIER, but some family dram's happened, i got lots of school testing that i hap to study for. it was from all subject this month. so I've been really busy.**_

_**i've finally got my whole plot idea worked out! yay! me. and if i do say so my self it amazing :)**_

_**anyway read my short chapter :)**_

* * *

After a long 40 minute walk with Ryou I had finally arrived at Malik and Marik's house. There was no way Bakura would let Ryou stay home without him. So whenever we went out Isis looked after him. The two lucky basters live in a two story house. The house was painted white on the outside; purple and blue rose bushes leading up to the doorway.

I knew the house inside out. I'd crashed on their coach so many times.

"Ebony, I knew you couldn't stay away from my hotness." Marik grinned as he opened the door to me in a towel, which hanged loosely around his waist. His hair was damp and I could tell he had been drying it before he answered the door. His finally tuned chest was still dripping with water. Yes, he looked hot as hell, but I wasn't going to tell him that…

"Marik, "I began as I put my hand over Ryou's eyes, so he couldn't see. "There is a child around. Wouldn't want to scar the poor thing for life, would we?"

Marik gave me a puzzled look, but before I could continue, Isis walked to the front door. "Hello Ebony, happy birthday." Her smile was warm and welcoming. More than what my own mother gave me. "I have a fresh batch of cookies, would you like some Ryou?"

I had to admit Isis's cookies are amazing. Personally I think she should become a chief. Instead she works at the museum with their adopted brother. They supplied artefacts to the museum from Egypt. And they tell them if artefacts are fake or false.

Ryou's face lit up joy. Isis took his hand and led him into the kitchen most likely. Marik stood leaning on the opening of the door. He still and a smug look on his face, but I had an even smugger look.

"You were saying Ebony?"

"Nothing, but tell you little friend he need to calm down." Marik looked at me with a raised eyebrow. He then proceeded to move from the door frame. The towel not expecting the movement then dropped, leaving Marik and his _happy_ friend exposed.

I quickly turned on my heels and left before he could even say anything. _Maybe this will be a great night…_

* * *

I hoped the mirror wasn't lying to me. I hoped I really did look this good. I'd curled my hair -stole the curler with Bakura- man it was and awesome- and placed it in a messy bun and left my curled bangs at the front. I had on my only pair of jeans: black skinnies. A purple tank top, which twisted into a not at the side. On top I had a cheap knock off, of what is a leather jacket. The purple gladiator high-heels, which –Malik had got me for my birthday last year- made me look taller.

I have never looked so much like a girl before. I hate heels. (Malik gave them as a joke) But I'm wearing them. Weird.

I quickly moved my way to my bed side table. In the bottom draw inside a sock I have money that I hide. (So mum and dad won't take it) I grab out four, fifty's and shove it down my laced bra, along with my flake Id. I wasn't taking any chances tonight. I'm going to party hard!

When I arrived to the pub I saw Malik and Marik waiting outside. I slowly made my way over to them. My feet were killing me already from walking here. I'm starting to regret wearing these shoes. What made it worse was; I could hardly walk in them.

I took a quick scan of the area: Bakura was no wear. He was probably going to be fashionably late. He normally is. Then out of know where I hear a horn beeping. The driver consistently raped the horn button, not taking his/her hand off it. The noise was driving me insane. I had, just about had enough with the idiot after 2 minutes off ear ringing beeps. It was driving me insane.

Sure it was differently something I would do, however it was pissing me off. If you're going to do something like this, do it right!

I finally turned around: ready to give the driving a piece of my mind when… there in front of me was limo, long black limo. And behind the wheel was no one other then: Bakura.

"Are you getting in or not." He grinned through the wind down window.

I turned to look at Malik and Marik, the just grinned as well. They were all in on it. (Whatever it was) the two boys grabbed me; on holding my feet, while the over held my arm. A few people outside the pub stared as the two carried me across the road. Bakura got out the limo and open the door as Malik and Marik, quite roughly threw me in. the door was slammed shut. It was a lot like a kidnaping. Now this should probably worry me, but this was Bakura, and well, I trusted him with my life.

So I went along with it. Malik and Marik got in the limo and Bakura drove off. A blind fold was place around my head. Scratch my whole 'It was a lot like a kidnaping' this really did feel like a kidnaping.

"What are you planning Bakura?" I inquired. I can't see it, but I bet he's grinning right now.

"You'll see."

* * *

_**what you think? i hope you liked it.  
yes it short, but i'm 13 how much do you want from me?  
**__**review if you feel like it. no wait. review or it will take ages for me to put the next chapter up.  
**__**getting review makes me want to write it :)**_

_**so review!**_


	4. Why did dreaming make you mad at me?

_so this is chapter 4! and i'm super excited because its my longest chapter! 1,715 words! it's not a lot, but for me it is :)  
i'm really excited because this chapter is the beginning of my plot for the story. when i first started writing this i had no idea what the plot was or where it was going, but i do know. and i'm happy to tall you that i have a really good plot idea. so i hope you guy like it!_

_Reviews_

_QueenofBleedingShadows thank you for the lovely reviews :) i'm glad your enjoying the story,_

_The Queen of Water thank you for your kindness and reviews 3_

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**_Why did dreaming make you mad at me?_

* * *

My head was pounding; my mouth was dry and something was touching my head. Well to be more precise: it was a foot. And it wouldn't stop wriggling its toes in my hair.

I wriggled my own toes and found them touch something else. It was a bone of some sort. _Strange…_ six perfectly lined bones._ Well I sure don't have my heels on now. _

I couldn't quite tell where we were. The place was dim, I couldn't really see anything. Only the outline of some objects. It didn't really help me work out where we were.

There was another shuffle in my hair, which caused it flip on to my face. _That's it!_

"Get the fuck up you wankers!"

There were a few groans here and there, but other than that you would think I was the only one alive. The silence returned leaving me and my thoughts together. Not the best mix.

I tried to remember what happened last night, but it was all a blank. Literally. I closed my eyes and tried to picture what happened last night and I get a blank. The last thing I remember happening was getting thrown into the limo. The rest was blank.

The sound of snoring was beginning to fill the room and it was giving me a bloody good headache. Whoever was snoring was going to feel my wrath when they wake up. _Pots and pans maybe…_

"I said wake the fuck up!" This time my voice was loud and angry. Anything within 100 meters would have heard it. So it was no surprise that I got a reply back.

"Shut up, ebony." Came a low grumble from under my feet. Malik. He was trying to nurse the same hangover I have. So me yelling at him probably didn't help, but right now I couldn't care less.

"Malik, get the hell up." There was no reply. He had already fallen asleep and was hugging my leg like pillow.

"What are you teenagers doing in here?" Shouted a voice from across the hall. The lights in the building had flashed on, leaving me temporarily blinded.

I shook both of my feet into Malik and Bakura/Marik (who ever it was) face. I grabbed whose ever it was foot in my hair and twisted it. All three boys finally woke up. "Well?" The man asked.

Well I didn't really know.

I took around where I was. There were beds made in different corners, throughout the store. We were lying on top of a bed; some of the sheets hang loosely over the edge. A sharp kick collided with my head forcing my off the double bed.

My butt hit the floor with a large thump! I then turned to see Bakura had been the one to kick me. He grinned and hopped off the bed to help me up. I shoved his hand away from mine. I was more than capable of getting up myself. "Dick." I muttered under my breath.

Bakura just continued to grin.

"You punks beater give me one good reason not to call the cops." The man's voice made me remember he was in the room. _Shit!_

This kind of thing happens a lot to use, but I couldn't afford to get chucked in jail again. And Bakura must have thought so too.

"Malik, do you remember what happened at the wedding last night?" Bakura asked. I couldn't quite work out what he what he was up to. A Wedding? I think Bakura might have lost his lying touch…

It was then that I saw Bakura raise his pinkie finger on his left hand. It had been a signal between: Bakura, Malik and Marik. They had never let me in on it. Said that is was a 'boy' thing. One of the many down sides of all you friends being boys.

Malik shook his head in confusion letting glitter fall to the floor, this making the man even angrier. His face showed all his wrinkles of frown lines. Hundred ran across the top of his forehead and dozen sat under his lips.

"No. I- I don't-"Malik stopped for a second pretending to be confused- like he was thinking hard. "I don't remember a thing, but there was that weird guy..." Malik trailed long.

I deicide to use this time, to see if I could locate my shoes. It was then that I realised I had no pants on. I double checked to make sure that I still had underwear on; to my relief I did. My shoes –jeans- were nowhere to be found.

I then returned to the boys.

"Someone must have put something in our drinks!" Concluded Marik. How that helped I do not know, but it worked. The guy just shook his head and gave us a stern look. He then proceeded to stare at me, making me even more aware that I had no pants on.

"Alright, just go home kids. I'll let you off this time. I do remember what it was like to be reckless and young. Just make sure you don't do it again or I'll have no choice, but to call the cops." He then grind at Bakura.

"Next time, kid, be more subtle with the pinkie raise. If I hadn't caught it, I would have believed you guys. Now scram." Bakura just glared at the man- not happy that he had caught onto his trick.

I just glared at Bakura while grabbing his arm. His eyes briefly meet mine and it was then that I knew he remembered something from last night. He looked at me differently. Not people would be able to notice it, but when someone is your best friend you do.

It was an I-feel-awkward-around-you-now look. The whole time that we walled back to Marik and Malik's house he wouldn't talk to me. (My top was long enough to be a skank dress) he didn't say a thing and just shut me down every time I tried to talk to him. Malik just kept on giving us weird looks, like he knew what was going on in Bakura's head.

Malik and Bakura were like brothers. The two knew all about the 'boy stuff' for each other. Well, what Bakura couldn't say to me. And there weren't many things that he couldn't say to me.

Marik and Bakura weren't really close. The two were more like mutual friends because he was Malik brother. Me and Marik were really close though. We always joke about the most random stuff.

Bakura and Malik were kinda like the serious of the group and me and Malik were the fun. It was what made our friend ship so strong.

* * *

Once we had got to the twin's house; Isis, gave me some pants and shoes to wear. (Didn't think she owned a pair of pant- she always wore dresses) And then she and Bakura arranged for Ryou to stay the night again. She said that it would be fine, but he had to mow the lawns for her. He agreed.

We left and settled for the long walk back to ours street.

The walk had been long and silent until half way I got sick of it and spoke up.

"What hell is your problem? Why are you fucking ignoring me?" I was fucking pissed! He was ignoring me for what? Like I wasn't someone who wasn't important; like we never used to hide under the blankets as kids because we were scared of our parent getting drunk; it was like none of our childhood happened and I was just some random on the street walking the same direction as him!

He just turned around and looked at me with a calm expression. Not a worry in the world was seen on his face, but one. "I'm not ignoring you at all. Maybe you're ignoring me?" He just simply stated like it was the most logical thing!

He was trying to twist it onto me. He does it all the time with teacher to get him out of trouble. The only difference is that I'm not as dumb as they are. I know Bakura far too well to let something like this slide.

Bakura doesn't get angry with people. He doesn't ignore them either when he's pissed off at them. He simple pretend that everything is ok, like nothing happened. And secretly plots his revenge, that way he doesn't get into lot of trouble.

If the kid, Bakura has targeted doesn't think Bakura is mad at him then why would he think that Bakura would have done it? It keeps him out of less trouble and with the amount he gets into- it's wise.

"Don't bullshit round with me! You know, I know you far too well to believe that crap."

He just shrugged his shoulder and turned around. "We best not be any later home, should we?"

* * *

I looked out the window of my room. The sky was pitching black; not a single star in the sky, the clouds were covering them all. I laid in my bed and continued to stare out the window. My brain wouldn't let me sleep- I wouldn't let me sleep. I needed to know why Bakura was angry at me.

As hard as I tried I couldn't remember a thing from last like. It was like the hangover. Everything was just blank. And I needed to remember. I need to know why Bakura is made at me.

_Maybe if I text Malik he can tell me..._

Ebony:_ Why is Bakura mad at me?_

Malik:_ think about it._

Ebony: _do you remember what happened last night?_

Malik: _no but any idiot can tell…_

Ebony:_ well then what is it smart ass!_

Malik:_ you really are dumb_

Ebony: _Just fucken _tell_ me!_

I got no reply back. Maybe it was obvious what was going on. Maybe I just couldn't see it. If Malik could tell then I should be able too.

It's like I'm losing my best friend and I don't even know why. For the past couple of months we had been drifting apart. It was just the little, nothing big. But now he's angry at me and I don't know _why…_

* * *

_hope you guys like it. i'm pretty happy with it, but you can always do beater right? anyway _

_i'm now doing you-tube video's again, YAY! so if you want check them out.  
user/mikaylad834?feature=mhee  
_

_you can also catch me on twitter :)  
/Llama_Farma  
_

_once again thank you for the review and i hope to hear from you guys.  
let me know if you like the chapter!_

_Mik_


	5. Late for everything

hey it another short chapter :( its kind of a leading chapter. it leads you to the big bang! or something like that...But hey it didn't take me a month to upload so that a pules!  
i'm moving again so i don't know when i'll get internet... so i'll just pre write lots of chapters! then maybe be i could upload weekly! hahah because that's so going to happen :)

i hope i get some review on this chapter as i got only one last time :( thank you

The Queen of Water you make my day

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Late for everything. _

The next morning I woke up to; the blazing sun on my horsehead. I had forgotten to close the currents and my eyes were paying the price. It was around 11 am and once again I was late for school. I took my time getting out of bed and hobbling my over to the shower. (I was already late. Why should I bother hurrying?) I passed a few items scattered on the floor and nearly fell over my school bag.

I made my way into the bathroom and checked my face for pimples in the filly mirror. There wasn't a single one in sight! I just stared at myself in the mirror for a bit. My aqua eyes_** (A/n I don't think I have said her eyes colour before so it shall be aqua, but if I have ignore it, but please let me know where I said it so I can change it to aqua)**_ starred back at me. They were controlled by me, but I didn't feel it. It felt like someone else's eyes-watching me and my movement. It was kind of creepy.

After I finished my starring competition with my eyes', I clutched the tap to the shower and jiggled it. The tap was broken and if you twist it to fast or hard; the water won't turn on. Just genital jiggles up, down and to the side will get the water on. Once I finally got the water to come on I had to wait at least 20 minutes for the water to heat up.

To pass the time I managed to scrounge up some food that could just pass as breakfast.

The shower had finally heated up; I quickly jumped in and washed the smell of achole off my body. I let the semi-warm water run down my face. Washing away any hidden germs that could be on my. About 10 minutes later I jumped out and raped myself in an old towel.

I walked my way out of the bathroom just in a towel. I heard a knock on the door and quickly headed for it.

In front of the door stood Marik.

"What are you hear for, shouldn't you be at school?" I questioned him.

He just laughed and then grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. They wind blew my hair all different directions. The sun brightened in my presence; making my eyes squint.

"Hey! I have a towel on dick!" He didn't really care too much that I was indecent. He just pulled me outside and closed the door, stopping me from returning to my house crappy house.

"Why aren't you at school?" he questioned me. I let out a short sarcastic laugh.

"Shouldn't _you_ be at school?" I retaliated back. It was obvious that he had just been at school. He was in the uniform and I'm sure he doesn't wear it for the fashion. He had most likely ditch to see what I was up to.

There was no hiding the fact that Marik liked me. Everyone knew it, but we just never spoke about it- It was a 'of topic zone.'

I was glad that Marik had never acted on it. I would never know how to let Marik down. Yes, I love him to bits, but sadly not in that way. He is a great friend- that all.

"What do you want Marik?" I was getting cold. He was making stand outside in a towel. It wouldn't be long till someone drove/walked passed and saw me. I wasn't to keen on people looking at me in a towel.

"Why is Bakura acting weird?" That had hit me. I still couldn't work it out and if Marik was noticing something was up then it had to be big. I had tried all night and got nothing. My mind was blank, I couldn't think of anything.

"Why the fuck would I know?" I yelled at him. Truth be told, I wasn't mad at him, but myself. I was mad that I didn't know why. It really wasn't Marik's fault at all, yet I took it out on him.

"I don't fucking know everything about him! Why don't you ask Malik? He's best buddies with Bakura. Maybe he knows because Malik know everything! Did you think about that? How in the world am I meant to know everything, hm? Please do tell me because I would really like to know!" I shout in his face. I then pushed him out of the way so he wasn't blocking my front door. I slammed it shut causing the hole house to shake.

Malik knew everything about Bakura now. It was like I was his second choice not hiss first. Malik knew why he was angry at me. Malik fucking knew everything!

I ran into my room and curled on my bed and cried. I didn't bother about getting changed into clothes; I just stayed in the towel. And let the tears rolling down my face. I still don't really know what caused the outburst. It was so sudden that I couldn't really process what was going on in my mind at all.

"I'm going to talk to that fagot tomorrow…"

* * *

_Don't forget to cheek my out on twitter and youtube. the link are on my profile:)_


	6. Me, Bakura and a coach

___i'm so sorry i haven't had internet to put this up for two months, but i'll have the next chapter up tomorrow! i worked really hard on this chapter and i hope it shows. i'm not to good on kissing seances so i hope it worked well :) _

* * *

_Chapter 6  
__Me, Bakura and a coach._

* * *

It was 4 o'clock. My so called parents were still nowhere to be found. I guessed that they were in Vegas. They somehow managed to afford flight to Vegas every 3 month. They'd drink and gamble- nothing anyone else wouldn't do. But no, my patent's had to take it to the extreme and get kicked out of casinos. Only then would they return to this rundown shit hole.

I was waiting outside my front porch for Bakura. He had dodged all my texts that I had sent him at school. So I planned to attack him when he got home. There was no way that he could escape me when we were face to face. We'll he could have ran away from me, but I would have chased him and tackled him down. I was a hell of a lot faster than him. Unfortunately I wasn't stronger…_yet._

The sun was shining down on my forehead. It was unbelievably hot and I was forced into wearing shorts. I simply hate shorts and like to wear paints. Bakura use to tease me and say I hate fat legs when we were little, maybe that's why I hate shorts?

It reached 4:30 and still Bakura hadn't walked passed. I got a bit stressed out and through a few rocks at the house across from us. It was an old beaten down house that no one lived in. The wood was rotting and the white paint had peeled off. The rocks smashed two windows and I just grinned.

Breaking things had always been a great way for me to get rid of stress. It let me get rid of my anger towards the world or well anything really. I truly do believe that if you're angry just break something. Just break something and you'll feel great. You'll feel like you just had a nice long nap and you're ready to eat junk food,

The fluffy bunny still hadn't shown his by 5 o'clock. _Where the hell is he?_ It was rather annoying. I had sat outside in the heat for over an hour just to catch him and he didn't walk past. The fucken barsted knew what he was doing.

I deicide that I'd walk to his house and see if he had walked the long way, just to avoid me. It was unlikely because Ryou can't walk for that long. He starts to get really tried, but he might have just to avoid me. It was unlikely, it's not like he knew I would be waiting for him. Or did he?

His house was just as old and rundown like mine- worse even. I was highly tempted to walk right in, but choose not to. I didn't really feel like having a confrontation with his dad. He creped me the fuck out. He was always looking at me strangely like I was some alien coming to invade his house or he had a twisted grin on his face; both creped me the hell out. It was highly disturbing.

I knocked on the door a couple of times and waited for a reply. I got nothing. I became tempted to walk in again, but didn't. I really did want to run into his drunken dad.

So I set foot for Malik and Marik's house.

I arrived around six o'clock and Isis was move then happy to let me in. I saw Ryou, Malik and Marik all in the lounge. Ryou was giggling like a fish out of water; he was so excited because Marik was pulling funny faces. It made me chuckle as well. Malik on the other hand was watching some horror/porn type movie. Well it wasn't a porn movie but it might as well have been. I think the chick was getting raped and it looked very graphic. It wasn't something Ryou should have been able to see. Or even hear

"Watching what you wish you could do?" I questioned Malik as I flopped onto the coach next to him. I sprawled out half lying on top of him. He just grinned at me. I tried to grab the remote out of his hand, but just missed.

We spent at least the rest of the movie fighting over the remote. I would grab the remote then he would; I would lick him so he's drop the remote, but he kept on grabbing it back. It turned into a reselling match for the remote. In the end I was sitting on top of him, blocking his view to piss him off. If I couldn't change the channel then he couldn't watch TV. It seemed pretty fair at the time.

"So where's the fluffy bunny?" I asked. They all knew I was referring to Bakura because I called him this often. I had many random ass nick names for the faggot, as he had many for me, but fluffy bunny annoyed him the most. He did however like: evil bunny. Why, I still do not know.

Marik ignored me completely; I guess he'd still been angry about earlier today and Malik pushed me off him. I feel straight to the ground with a hard thump. This finally caught Ryou's attention and realised that I had been here for the past half an hour. He started to giggle again and clap his hands.

"Ebony!" He giggled wildly making me smile. If you're ever sad break something or go see Ryou. This kid could always put a smile on face. He put a smile on nearly everyone's face. He makes you realise that your troubles aren't that bad. That no matter how bad things are for you; someone else might be worse.

I jumped off the floor and picked him up. He rapped his small leg around my waist and tried to lick my face. It's was highly entertaining. He would nearly get close enough to my face and then I would back away. He then started to get waters in his eyes because he couldn't reach me. So I let him lick my noise. It was then that Bakura came from somewhere into the room.

"Bakura!" He exclaimed in so much joy. He then started to wriggle free of my grip around him. My hands had started to struggle in keeping his small body up. I almost dropped him and deicide that it would best to hand him over to Bakura even though I really didn't want too.

I Walked over to Bakura; he grabbed Ryou and put him on his shoulders. Ryou giggled and started to pull on Bakura mattered hair. This made him even more excited, that he nearly fell of Bakura's shoulder; from moving so much. Lucky Bakura was use to this and easily stopped him from failing. Ryou always thought that Bakura hair was either: cotton candy, wool or a cloud.

I remember one time that Ryou got tired after me and Bakura took him to the park. Bakura let him have shoulder ride home and in five minutes he had his head rested in Bakura mattered hair. His hand had been slightly gripping it and he drooled all through his hair. It was rather cute.

There was an awkward tension between me and Bakura; we just stood there. Never one of use talked- just stared.

His brown eyes were glued to me.

My aqua eyes glued to him.

This could have lasted forever. We were both highly stubborn and never one of us wanted to look weak. By being the first to look away, it gave the other person power. Both of us want power over this situation. Neither of use wanted to be weak looking in front of each other. A lot of our friend ship was built around dominancy: who was stronger.

We would have stared for hours if Ryou hadn't said- and I quote: "I have to take a shit." He'd been listening to Bakura for way to long. Isis took him to the toilet and we were left with all four of us in the room. Malik gave Bakura some look that I couldn't read. And then gave Marik look. The two twins left the room, but while they left I just heard Malik whisper: 'Man the fuck up and tell her.'

"Man up about what?" I was rather sick of the thing really. I just wanted to know why Bakura didn't want to speak to me. I stood tall and high- holding my ground, waiting for his reply.

"Nothing, just drop it Eb." I could see he was holding his anger in. he was trying very hard to not have a go at me. To make me not angrier then I was already, but_ why?_

Bakura had what was known as a: 'short fuse.' He didn't take bullshit very well. He didn't take anything that he didn't like well either. He was inpatient and stubborn just like me, but times 10. Small thing could set him off very easy and you would never know why. You could even try not to set him off, but it still would. It just depends on what mood he's in. If he's in a shitty mood- you're fucked. If he's in a good mood- you're still kinda fucked.

"Drop what? I don't even know what to drop because you want tell me!" I yelled back at him. My voice was full of rage.

Unfortunately I wasn't seeing any sense myself. I was stubborn and angry. The two don't tent to mix very well.

The next thing I felt were a pair of lips on my own. They we soft and delicate and had a perfect edge of rawness too them. A pair of hands held onto my waist trying to pull me in closer- I let them. I put my own hands in his hair pulling me closer, letting the emotion of it all control me. I knew I should have stopped it, but it felt so good to be close to him; for him to touch me like this.

We had kissed before at school when teachers walked pass because of the: no touching rule. We did it in classes that we had together just to make the class laugh and stop a lesson or because we felt like getting yelled at. It had always been an act. Never like this.

It had never felt like this before; never had such raw emotion and I liked it.

I liked how it felt on my lips.

I like how it made me feel.

I loved everything about it.

It was a perfect kiss, but it didn't stop there. He –I- continued to kiss. He explored everything that my lips had to offer him, while I did the same to him. It was like we were in a world of our own. Nobody else mattered, nobody else existed- only us.

Reality had no meaning. It was only us in our own little perfect world – us and the kiss. The simple kiss that lead to me lying on the coach and him lying on top of me. His breath tickling my neck before he kissed it; soft delicate kisses up and down my neck.

We had completely forgotten that there were other people in the house. That anyone could walk in at any time and that this wasn't even our house. But we still pashed on the coach; I still rapped my legs around his waist, making him come closer to me. I didn't get the classic smirk that I was expecting. He was too focused on my lips. Instead I felt the smirk on my lips. Felt his cocky ass smile and I loved it. I loved every single second of it.

If I wasn't so involved in taking Bakura's top off I would have heard Marik and Malik enter the room again. Instead they made them self-known by saying: "Getting yourself some good action, ay Bakura?"

It had taken Malik's voice to bring us back to reality were other people did existed. Were me, Bakura and coach weren't the only things in the universe.

I don't really know what made me snap, but what I do know is I pushed Bakura off me; gave him one off my dirtiest looks and shoved past Malik. The twins also thought that it was highly appropriate to clap and whistle, while I walk out of house.

As soon as I was out the front door, reality really did sink in. _I just kissed Bakura; I did more than just kiss him._

It was crazy to say the least: he was my best friend and by doing what we just did- we could have just destroyed it. We could have just destroyed a 12 year friendships by me not pushing him back. By me not stopping him, but instead I let him. I had let him kiss me with those perfect lips, but I wanted it as well. I like how it felt, damn it I loved how it felt! It was something that I had never felt before. I never felt so exciting or wild before. I had kissed many boys before, but never had it felt like that.

Maybe it was bad thing? Maybe it feeling different had meant that I shouldn't do it. That it wouldn't end well, but I already knew this. I knew that if I let it happen again it would be a disaster. That it wouldn't only just affect mine and Bakura's friendship, but also Malik and Marik's. Could I really be that selfish? Let my own emotional need ahead of what I should do?

I had never thought of Bakura as anything more than a friend. In fact, I had despised the idea of us every having a relationship like that. I had punched kids in face for saying that me and Bakura would make a _cute_ couple. I had always thought of it as ridicules, but maybe it wasn't? The kiss had felt fuck amazing! Right?

I couldn't deny myself the truth. I liked Bakura and it had taken that kiss for me to realise. That was why I was so angry that he was 'ignoring' me. It wasn't that I was scared to lose my best friend –well it kinda was-, but I was scared to lose the person that I love.

_Wait, did I love him?_


	7. All is twisted in a lie

_**A very, very, very short chapter! it's just kind of a filler chapter. I was going to have this in the last chapter at the end, but liked my ending. i was going to make this chapter a lot longer, but liked it with the ending it has!**_

_**gosh i can never make my mined up and never stay on plot. **_

_**anyway i hope this chapter is still good. **_

_**Read on!**_

* * *

Chapter 7_  
All is twisted in a lie. _

"Ebony, would you be as kind to share with the class what is so fascinating on your phone." Mr Wilkins asked me and he waddled across the class room.

He stopped in front of my desk with his hand out. I handed him my phone while giving him one of my best death glares.

The man hatted me. He hated me on my first day of high school because I was talking to Bakura in the introduction assembly. It was a simple welcome to the nest 5 years of hell or how many years high school was.

He court me and Bakura talking and we got kicked out of assembly. I still think that is rather amusing that on my first day I got into trouble.

Mr Wilkins then looked at my phone and read the text messages that I had been sending throughout his maths lesion. He looked disguised and a little turn on by what he was reading. It was hard to tell. In fact it was hard to tell what the little old man ever meant. It was like he was talking another language most of the time.

"Would you like to read it or shall I?"

"I'd like to get the fuck out of this class, but that isn't happening any time soon." I grinned, while placing my feet back onto the empty desk beside me. He had always hated it when I had my feet on the desk. Most of the time the whole maths lesson would be: yelling at me. It was for that reason a lot of kids liked me in this class.

He looked at me.

I stared back.

Then he laughed.

It was a true 'hoho merry Christmas' laugh.

"You miss Ebony; whatever shall I do with you?"

"You could let me ditch this class?" I suggested to him with a toothy grin. My arms were lightly folded over my chest as I waked me feet together on the desk.

"I have a better idea."

"And that would be?' I mimicked, while gesturing around the room.

"I'll let you choose." He said. He then gave me back my phone which had surprised me. He then mummed to me. "Do what your heart tells you."

"So class who can tell me what the square root of 64 is?"

_Do what your heart tells you._

The words were suck in my head. I couldn't get them out as much as I tried. _What my heart tells me?_ I didn't know what my heart was telling me- in fact I didn't really know anything. I didn't know the first things about love and relationships. I had never had a relationship. My first kiss had been Bakura when I was 6 years old.

As gossip went- I was a whore that has slept with most of the school. That I slept with everyone that I talk too. One of my favourite rumours was that I was: sleeping with my English teacher last years. Then there was also the gym teacher fiasco.

But out of all of the rumours none of them were true. I never slept with my English teacher so I could pass. I just actually studied. I wasn't the reason that Mr Hawkins got divorced. He was just the only teacher I got along with. He was the only teacher that I respected. It turned out his wife was cheating on him, not the other way around. Mr Hawkins was too cool to be a cheater. I once got him to do him my maths homework. _I_ only got 20% right.

What was funny most about all the gossip was that even: Bakura, Malik and Marik believed some of it. They did believe that I had spelt with Riku and half of the other boys that claim that I let them fuck me.

And out of all of the gossip.

I had still been a virgin.

* * *

_**Any good? review and let me know :p**_


	8. Waiting for you

Well hello, it's been a long time... Please don't hurt me! i have a reason! *tries to think of a good reason* Okay Maybe i don't. I'm just lazy...

Nah, in all seriousness I've just been really depressed. I find it really hard to write when i'm sad, depressed, angry (take you pick of adjectives) and just haven't felt like writing. sorry. Hopefully i will write the next chapter by the end of the week. :) i make no promises though. I guess i'll just see how i feel at the end of the day.

* * *

**3 Boys and 1 girl.**  
_Waiting for you._

* * *

I had gotten an after school detention from Mr Wilkins. His advice was still playing in my head: _Do what your heart tell you. _It had been pestering me for the whole day in my attempts to avoid Bakura, luckily for me; Bakura had ditched school.

Bakura ditch school often, but this time I knew it was because of me. I knew that he was avoiding- avoiding the conversation to come.

Most people would say their day had been ruined due to having a detention, but this was normal for me- mopping up floors. And it wouldn't have bothered me at all if I was doing it by myself or if one of the guys were here. Having detention by myself is boring, but at least I didn't have to put up with annoying people. Unfortunately for me, my luck had been getting worse and worse by the second or god found entertament in mocking me: one or the other.

"Stop looking at me freak." And that there had been Tea Gardner. My mortal enemy for as long as I can remember.

It had all started back when we were in primary school- year 3 I think. Bakura and I (Marik and Malik hadn't come over from Egypt yet) were paying truth or dare in class. Bakura had dared me to cut of Tea's hair.

I couldn't not do. It would have made me look like a wimp in front of him. Most of mine and Bakura friendship involved us striving to prove who was stronger, who was faster or who could pull the best prank.

So I pulled walked over to where the scissors and glue was kept. The cabinet was filled with other team such as: colouring in pencils, coloured pens, coloured paper and probably other items that I can't remember.

The teacher was too focused at the time with talking to another teacher; they lingered outside the door to our class room. Before she had left she told us to: _'talk to the person next to us quietly.'_ She had the scurried out of the classroom rather quickly to meet the other teacher's demands.

I had placed my hand around the small children scissors. Bakura had looked at me with a small smirk on his face. It was a look of: _you won't do it _or _I will mock you forever if you don't do it. _This had fuelled me even more; making me want to do it more.

I had placed the weapon in my pocket, keeping it consoled in my baggy pants.

"_Hey Tea,"_ My voice had forced out with a smile. Something I wasn't use to doing.

It wasn't that I didn't like Tea back then, but more I was jealous of her. Everyone in the class loved her; she was an 'A' grade student. I had envied her with every fibre in my being back then. She was everything I had wanted to be.

Ironic how things change.

"_H-hi Emily." _She had smiled with her bright teeth. I could see the confusion writing all over her face.

I and Tea had never really talked unless we were required too.

"_I love your hair tea, it's so long and beautiful. I think it would look lovely in a braid." _

Tea had looked over her shoulder, touching her long wavy brown hair. She had entangled her fingers throughout the brown locks of hair. She looked at me and then back at her hair with a look of confusion on her face.

She truly did have beautiful hair and I still don't understand why she never grew it back out.

"_W-would you like to braid it for me?"_ She had squeaked like the mouse she was. Her voice had been laced with uncertainty, but relaxed when I smiled at her.

"_I would love too!" _I had cheered with false excitement and clapping my hands together.

I had slowly walked my around Tea so I was facing her back. I ran my fingers lightly through her brunet hair; it was so silky and soft while mine was knotted and oily.

I had looked over my shoulders to Bakura with pleading eyes, he just stared back at me. There were no emotions in his piercing brown eyes. His face had just held a smirk as my hand trebled to the scissors that were securely in my pants.

All of the other kids had been too interested in their own conversations to pay attention to me. No ever really paid attention to me- I was invisible.

My fingers had lightly twirled Tea's hair into a ponytail and in one swift motion I cut all here hair off. And with that swift motion began me and Tea's eternal hatred for each other.

"Don't flatter yourself darling, I was just looking at your huge noise and wondering: how it could possibly be so big?" Tea was someone that you could make upset without trying. She was also very predictable…

"At least I'm not a whore," These six words were her only comeback. She had been repeating the line since we were 12 years old. After a while it just became sad and over used.

"Says the one who dates both brothers," I retaliate with tiredness. Don't get me wrong I do enjoy a good confrontation or verbal war, but with Tea, it just boring. She is incompetent and downright stupid making here comeback extremely lame.

My comeback –if you can call it one- had managed to shut her up.

We both finished mopping the gym floor in utter silence with a few glares exchanged at each other.

What she had done to get herself detention I didn't know and didn't care.

I made my way to the school office to get my after school detention slip signed. The old hag at that office reception gave me a dirty look and snatched the paper out of my hand. After giving it a quick read she scribbled her signature on it.

I slowly walked out of the school grounds to find not a soul insight. The place looked rather abandoned; there were no cars, people or birds. It was just empty and I found it rather strange and nerve raking.

I pulled the dark blue jacket closer to my body as if it would make me invisible.

Normal after one of us (Bakura, Marik or Malik) had after school detention someone would be there to greet us. Normal Bakura would wait for me, but under the circumstance it wasn't that much of a surprise that he wasn't there.

I'm not sure why it upset me so much that he wasn't there. It's wasn't like he knew that I had detention, but still it hurt. It hurt that he wasn't waiting there with a devilish grin or his trade mark smirk.

The place was just empty.

I started the long tortures journey home; taking any chance I could to glare at people. There was always this emo couple that would be making-out a block away from my house. On any other day it wouldn't bother me- I was use to them.

Today though- It bothered me.

"I Hope you get fucking pregnant, whore. Then this so called love of your life will leave your slut ass."

The couple stoped shoving their tongues down each other's throats to look at me. The girls' eyes burned with complete and utter furry, you could see she was ready to pounce on me, but her lovers hand was restraining her. It was that simple grip that stopped her from turning me into a corpse.

The boys' head turned to look at me, his eyes meeting mine.

"Get lost bitch, before my girlfriend kills you," He probably wasn't joking ever, in this part of town anything was possible.

I shrugged my shoulders and starting walking away. I sneaked a quick glance at the girl: black hair, blue eyes smeared in black and a death stare that I would never forget. A stare that promised unspoken words.

A week had passed and Bakura still hadn't returned to school. I wasn't sure if I was thankful or annoyed. I wanted to talk to Bakura, I didn't want to lose our friendship, but at the same time I didn't know what to say to him.

How was I meant to say: _hey, you know how we made out on a coach? Well yeah, um I don't know if I want to be in a relationship with you or not. _

That would have defiantly gone down well.

"Hey, Eb, hello?"

Marik's voice forced me out of my mini daydream.

The two of us had been throwing rocks at the old abounded car dump. The place was scattered with rusty metals and rodents that took shelter here. It wasn't the prettiest place, but it was a good place to get your anger out.

Marik had suggested we go here after school. Malik hadn't come to school so I could only assume he was with Bakura, whatever the two were up to; it couldn't be good.

"Yes?" I answered as a throw another rock into the distance. It smashes into already shattered glass.

"You and Bakura, do you know?"

He didn't have to say the words: _are you and Bakura going to work things out?_ Marik knew that I knew what he meant.

"I Hope so."

* * *

_And that was the end of the chapter! yeah i know: how horrible? on the upside you got to find out why Tea hates Ebony so much. Bakura is being a real dick though. dumb bakura. _

_so drop me a review and let me know what you think. _


End file.
